


To Work Togther

by ladylangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Lotor is good, Mature Lance, lotor (voltron) being kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: "Lotor’s eyes are bright at the end of his speech, and all that Lance can do is stare at him in shock. Where was this coming from? Lance was fairly certain that the prince had thought of him as immature and irrelevant."Lotor speaks with Lance after Shiro yells at him. Could this have an affect on Lance's perspective?





	To Work Togther

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope that you enjoy this! I loved season 5!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places.

As soon as the meeting ends Lances rushes out of the room. He strides quickly down the hall, attempting in vain to escape before anyone tries to talk to him. He knows it’s a lost cause when someone clears their throat meaningfully from behind him. Lance turns, prepared to tell Pidge to shove it, but draws back in surprise.

It’s not Pidge that came after him, but Lotor. Lance stares at the prince blankly before turning away and continuing to stride down the corridor. He hears Lotor sigh in exasperation and Lance assumes that the stupid galra has given up, but then he hears;

“Lance! I would like to speak with you for a tick, would you please consider waiting a moment?”

Lance pauses his retreat and glances at Lotor over his shoulder. He looks irritated, but that’s nothing new to Lance, so he just shrugs his shoulders and turns to face Lotor. 

“Fine, what do you want?” he asks sharply. 

Lotor’s eyes widen minutely before returning to normal, he stands a bit taller and offers Lance a small smile. 

“I only wished to tell you that you should not be discouraged by your leader’s words. You are just as much a part of the team as he is, and he needs to remember that voltron is in fact a team. The paladins of old were not successful because they had a strong dictator, but because they had a strong bond of trust and equality. Do not let him crush your spirit paladin.”

Lotor’s eyes are bright at the end of his speech, and all that Lance can do is stare at him in shock. Where was this coming from? Lance was fairly certain that the prince had thought of him as immature and irrelevant. 

“Lotor, no offence man, but why exactly do you care? I mean, not that I don’t appreciate your speech, just, why?”

Lotor smiles again, though this time it’s tinged with sadness. he raises his eyes to meet Lance’s and the red paladin almost gasps at the emotions he sees there. Lotor lifts a hand to run it through his hair, and he begins to speak again. 

“When I was younger I found myself in a position similar to that of yourself. My father was controlling and harsh. He was unsupportive of any of my own endeavors, and even went as far as to openly oppose them. I made some mistakes that led to the harm of those I had come to care about, and I do not wish for the same thing to happen to you. Lance, you are a paladin of voltron for a reason, and the pilot of Alfor’s own lion at that. Speak your mind paladin, it will help you immensely.” 

Lance stares open mouthed at Lotor. Has the prince always been this, well, caring? Wise? Lance doesn’t know, but he’s still grateful to Lotor. He coughs awkwardly and looks at Lotor with his own sheepish smile. 

“Thanks for that man, I needed to hear it. If you don’t mind my asking, what happened to cause harm to your loved ones? I was under the impression that you didn’t have that many friends…?” 

Lance watches as Lotor’s face closes up, and he rushes to correct his mistake. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Lotor, that was way to personal. You totally don’t have to answer-”

Lotor cuts Lance off with a soft “No.” he looks down before turning to Lance again. “You are within your rights to ask me, I did bring it up. My father had once put me in charge of one of the planets under his rule. I chose to walk amongst the people and work with them instead of just ordering them around. I learned about their customs and I loved it. When my father found out he was displeased, to say the least, and ordered the planet to be destroyed. There was nothing I could do to save them.” 

Lotor trails off and Lance steps forward, placing a hand on the prince’s shoulder. 

“Hey man, you couldn’t have done anything to stop him. You were younger and your father was crazy powerful. You took that situation and learned from it, that’s all you can do. You’re not at fault here.” 

Lotor smiles again and his posture goes from looking defeated to powerful once again. 

“Thank you Lance, it seems that although I came to offer you advice, we both helped each other. I am glad that I have been able to speak with you, remember what I said Lance, you are just as important as your leader.”

Lance nods and waves to Lotor as he begins to walk away.

“Later man!” Lance’s tone is already cheerier. He walks down the hall with a bounce in his step. And instead of going to his room, Lance heads towards the training deck.

He’s got some work to do.


End file.
